The Chronicles of Majicue 1: Majicue's Princess
by Mau-Evig
Summary: The first in a series of Majicue (A race of my own creation) related stories, a young half Majicue Princess journeys to the planet earth looking for a place to belong, but little does she know that Earth can be just as harsh, and a Target for threats, wh


THE CHRONICLES OF MAJICUE I:  
Majicue's Princess  
(This is the first chapter of my first story. This one takes place in the DragonBallZ/GT world and is thus a DragonBallZ fic. My characterization might be a little off for Trunks and/or Goten because I have no idea how they act in the GT series, and they're about 20-21 in this story. As for Piccolo, I'm worried his character is off, but he's in kind of a bad mood because something bad's about to come down, and dealing with foreign affairs is the last thing he wants. I'm going proof read this later, right now I'm just posting this a benchmark to see if this story has improved over the Skies of Arcadia one. And I actually did spell check part of this at School, so hopefully there won't be a lot of errors. Please R & R if you have time, if not, just enjoy the story. There will be more to follow if I can get around to it regardless of how many reviews I get, positive or negative. Well, dat's all. Later! -Mau-Evig)  
(Note: Japanese in this story is translated into English so that people reading this who don't know Japanese will understand the language, sorry for any confusion)  
  
I looked back at my people as I mounted my Panthiritoe (Pawn-thry-toe), Neku. He looked up at me with those longful, star-like yellow eyes. He let out a low growl as he stretched out his wings, and lifted into the heavens. I looked down at the Crystal key I had found last night in my late mother's hidden treasure chest in the secret room downstairs in castle Majicue, as it sparkled with the Dew-Sun's light. It looked much like a diamond in the shape of a skeleton key as it glistened in my hands. According to mother's diary, it would open the "Omega Portal", which would take one to any world, fitting one's greatest desire.  
I wanted to find a place remote, and far away from this one where no one would ever find me. I looked down upon my people. No. They were never my people. Having pointed and laughed at me since I was little, calling me a " Mongring" because I only shared in half of their blood. Well no more. I would leave this place to find one that would accept me for who, and what I was.  
  
" ChuNach eda Treka luou.." (Translated: Open the Portal oh great guardian of dreams) " Chu Chu Luou-san Zetti Get Du" ( Open, open great Guardian, let my dreams come true.) I spoke in my native tongue, Majicante to a great light in the sky. I raised the Crystal key toward it, which lifted from my hands and entered the light as if it were the key's hole. The light faded, and a great black tunnel was opened out of the sky. The key then floated back into my palm. A great voice seemed to beacon me inside, and I obliged, and rode Neku into the dark void.   
  
I felt a great force pull me forward as we were swept inside, the light of Majicue growing fainter every second that passed until finally we were flying forward further and further into the heart of the black void. I felt as though we were aiming for the great nothing, a dimension in which all existence becomes nullified and void. My Panthiritoe, Neku gave a yelp as we kept flying further, spinning clockwise and up and down and counterclockwise...  
  
I didn't scream for fear I would be heard by the Ratulan, our race's greatest enemy and most powerful rivals, demon-like creatures built like rodents who come and wreck havoc and destruction when we did nothing to them.  
  
It has been so since the beginning of time, Grandmother and my other ancestors insist on trying to defend themselves alone. Myself, and many of what I've heard from my people think we should at least retaliate. Grandmother doesn't understand that we are at constant war with those creatures. But there was no point in trying to convince her, she would never listen.   
  
The Ratulan and one other race rivals the Majicue in strength and power, a nearly dead race of beings. But I'm going off on a tangent.  
  
For what seemed like a millennium, we spun in what seemed to be total emptiness, until at once I saw what seemed to be yet another light sparkling forth at the end of the vacuum-like tunnel. Neku and I were swept inside, and forced out into what looked like another reality in the form of a blur, and suddenly, all time seem to stop as Neku crashed into the rocklike earth, tripping and forcing me off of him and smacking into a mountain of rock as I flipped off of him at the force of the speed of light, and all went black once again.  
  
" What is it--?" I could hear voices above me speaking. I recognized their tongue, 'Japanese'. My vision began to clear as I looked up to find myself face to face with a very interesting looking group. Two of them were green, with antennae sticking out of their heads: Nameks, and then there were two male creatures, one with spiked jet black hair, and the other with medium length fuchsia colored hair. Their scent had a familiar distinctness to it, a similar scent to my father's race.   
  
" I think it might be a Majicue crossed with some other species." The elder green one replied.  
" According to the knowledge I inherited from Kami-sama respectfully."   
  
" Good thing we brought her to you Dende." The spiked haired one said changing the subject slightly, but I was still the topic of discussion apparently. The younger Namek, who was leaning against me with his hand to my bosom rose onto his feet.  
  
" It's a wonder she wasn't killed with that blow." The younger Namek replyed. He must've been the one they called 'Dende'.  
  
" Where -- am I?" I murmured, my strength increasing steadily.   
  
" So you aren't from this planet then?" The elder green one replied.  
  
" Nope." I said getting to my feet slowly. The fuchsia haired guy lent me a hand and helped me back up. " Thanks."   
  
" What's up with you Trunks?" The black haired one Enquirer. I noticed something about the fuchsia colored one, he had a strange look to him, he was smiling awkwardly, and flushing in the face. I knew that meant only one thing. " YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU TRUNKS! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
" Shut up Son Goten." Trunk's mellow looked changed quickly to that of anger.   
  
" I have to agree with Son Goku's son, you never usually shows sympathy for other people, but this one, when I saw him so feverishly flying up here to revive her as soon as he could." Said the Elder Namek.   
  
" He has a soft side to him Piccolo, he just tends to hide it that's all....." Son Goten gave a sneering smile toward the one called 'Trunks'.  
  
Interested in their conversation, I stood quietly listening. The one they called Son Goten and the fuchsia haired one, 'Trunks', kept swiping different insults at each other and pushing each other, and eventually turned into some silly little brawl between the two of them. I found it quite amusing to watch such immature behavior. Then again, I was a fine one to talk since for some reason, though our race has a tendency to torment other races and even ourselves, I had a strong sense for wanting to challenge people. I believe that came from my father's side since Majicue generally don't like to challenge people unless they think they want to prove dominance, which didn't happen too often. The royal Majicue leaders have always posed stronger than the others for some reason, but after what happened to my mom, I not only think that the royal forces have grown weak, but I also consider discussing my father's race as a sort of taboo.   
  
Eventually the two strange guys looked back at me, and smiling at me, sweat of both fatigue and embarrassment ran down their cheeks and brows.   
  
" Don't mind them." The younger Namek, Dende approached me smiling friendly like. He offered me a hand. " I'm Dende. You should be grateful that Trunks brought you here, you were so close to death that I was barely able to heal you, tell me, what is your name?"  
  
My name? I wasn't so sure I was ready to give it out. Sighing deeply feeling without any choice other than to give them my ridiculous name, I gave in, looking to the ground I murmured my birth-name.  
  
" Rudith, Mau Rudith VII, of the house of Chat, descendent of Al-gato Chat, king of the Majicue race." I said, not mentioning in the least bit my father's side.  
  
" Al-gato Chat." The elder Namek repeated. " Yes, of course, but we have more to discern ourselves with than the history of your race. I sense a darkness hidden somewhere on this earth, looming in the shadows, its intentions unknown, but assumed deadly, and," He added, " We don't know if you can be trusted."  
  
" But Piccolo, the Nameks and the Majicue are old allies." Dende protested. This was true, many eons ago, the Majicue and the Nameks were close when it came to trade and war advantages, since Nameks can regenerate, and some, like the Namek Dende, can even heal other people and not just themselves, which came in handy during the Great Rat War.  
  
" I suppose, but old alliences have nothing to do of these, we've more important matters to worry about. I suggest you contact San Goku about this. And as for our young friend here--"  
  
" SHE CAN LIVE WITH ME!" Trunks blared out, then imediatly began to flush a beat red. I could do nought but smile at them. Something told me flat out that these were indeed, a couple of characters. I couldn't help but feel the same sort of lust for this Trunks that he felt for me. I accepted his offer gracefully.  
  
" Alright." I agreed as they stood there staring at one another and then looking at Trunks.   
  
" Keep an eye out on her, remember, she's only HALF Majicue from what I can tell." Said Piccolo. I shot him a harsh glance and then turned to follow Trunks.  
  
" This way." He said smiling softly as he lifted into the air.  
  
" Ummmm....." I walked over to the edge and looked down. It looked like quite a fall, and I hadn't learned how to fly yet. Supposedly that was to be my next lesson back at the castle, though it was always put off due to it's difficulty. " We, fly there?"  
  
" What? Don't you know how to.....fly?"  
  
" ............No...........that's why I was riding my Panthiritoe."  
  
" .................Oh.........You mean the creature we found several yards away from your landing place."  
  
" Probably........."  
  
" Panther like?"  
  
" Panther? What's a panther?"  
  
" Nevermind, I found some weird cat-like creature dead a while back. "  
  
" ......Dead?"  
  
" Yeah........I'm.......I'm sorry......."  
  
" Neku..............no....it's my fault........Neku was still just a baby too......" I hung my head in silence, a small drop of water floated slowly down my cheek. Trunks flew back down and placed his arm around me.  
  
" It's alright, I know what it's like to lose a friend."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I don't think the present Trunks had to deal with any dramatic affairs as Mirai Trunks has, so I might want to make a back up story to explain that one. Also, I'm considering whether or not I should write back up stories about the history of Majicue, and a few prequals. Also, the Majicue saga won't be dealing with DragonballZ alone, but they'll all sum up in later stories and in the final story. I'm still deciding what worlds I can throw my Majicue into. I've been wanting to write about a cat-like Saiyajin forever though, so I hope people like the result as much as I am. Now on to chapter two and work on the following story as well. If I can find a website, and get my drivers for my scanner, I would like to put up the pictures I made for this story. Anyway, catch you all later!  
-Mau-Evig 


End file.
